plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom and Doom Seeds Factory
By BGB64 Characters Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Snow Pea *Tall-nut w/ mirror *Gatling Pea *Flower Pot *Flying Pot *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Fume-shroom Zombies *Flag Zombie *Zombie *Cone Zombie *Bucket Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Laser Gun Zombie *Hypno-shroom Zombie *Screendoor Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Dr. Edgar Zomboss w/ Zombot *Dr.Edgar Zomboss w/ Bomber Helicopter Others *Crazy Dave *Crazy Jave *Dr. Edgar Eggcrack *Miss. Bloom *Moocow (See A Blockey Encounter) Scenes Factory *Front Lawn (Infront of the parking in floor 0) *Reception (Floor 1) *Pea Producement (Floor 2) *Sunny Sands (Floor 3) *Nutty Nutforest (Floor 4) *Shroomy Sea (Floor 5) Story Beggining It has been years of surviving with just guts and a spoon, but Bloom and Doom Seed Co. has finally opened! All the employees are in the reception. Miss. Bloom: So, I will show you employees around the place. Crazy Jave: Do we get cake at the end of the tour? Miss. Bloom: No. Moocow (Sadly): Moooo Crazy Dave: Don't worry guys, I have cake for us! Dr. E Eggcrack: Fantastic! Crazy Dave: It'll cost you each $5,000. Dr. E Eggcrack: Not so fantastic... Miss. Bloom: Are we going to stand here forever or see the plants? Crazy Jave: That's a retorical question, isn't it? Miss. Bloom: Yup. Everyone goes in the elevator to floor 2. Elevator: Self Destruct in 10. 9. 8. Miss. Bloom: Elevators don't self destruct! Elevator: This one does. 4. 3. Moocow (Scared): MOOOOOOOOOOO! Elevator: 2. 1unununununnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ERROR. ERROR. Cannot light fuse. Crazy Dave: Yay. The Elevator Explodes and everybody gets knocked down to the front lawn. Crazy Jave & Crazy Dave: Noooooooooooooooooooo- Crazy Jave: We're ok. Flag Zombie: Brainz Dr. E Eggcrack: Guys, we have a problem. The zombies got in. Crazy Jave: I think we can all clearly see that. Crazy Dave: Because you're crazy! And so am I! Day Miss. Bloom: Well, atleast we can test these plants now. Peashooter: Yay! Miss. Bloom: You can talk?! Sunflower: And we can sing. Theres a zomb- Peashooter: Shut up. we can all see there's a zombie and you sing terribly. Sunflower: Well start shooting then! Peashooter starts shooting at the flag zombie, more normal zombies come. Peashooter: I could use some help here... Snow Pea: Ok! All the zombies get slowed down. Snow Pea: By the way sunflower, how did you get here? Only pea plants are on floor two. Sunflower: The explosion also busted a small hole in floor three and I jumped trough. Sunflower's Pot: Actually, I jumped through while you were just sitting in me lazily. Miss. Bloom: The pots talk too?! Peashooter's Pot: We're pots for planting. Yet we're also plants. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET? Crazy Dave: No. Why? Because I'm crazy and so is my brother! Crazy Jave: Yeah! Also, on an unrelated note, look out for the coneheads and bucketheads! Dr. E Eggcrack: There are too many! I'll go out there and shoot 'em with my mega laser. Dr. E Eggcrack goes out behind some rubble and starts firing the laser. Bungee Zombie: Yeeeeeeha! Dr. E Eggcrack gets taken by the bungee zombie, dropping the laser gun. Miss. Bloom: One of them picked up the laser gun! Crazy Dave: Anyone got a mirror? Miss. Bloom: Now is not the time for fashion! Peashooter gets killed by the laser gun zombie. Crazy Jave: Here's one! Crazy Dave: Go get a tall-nut! Crazy Jave: OK! Crazy Jave climbs up the broken elevator wire to floor 4 and takes a tall-nut. On the way down he kills a conehead. Crazy Dave: Pass me the mirror and the tall-nut! Crazy Jave gives Crazy Dave the tall nut and the mirror and Crazy Dave puts the mirror and the tall nut in front of the snow pea. Snow Pea: Do you really think I can protect this lawn by myself? Get gatling pea and threepeater! Gatling Pea: Hi! I'm in a plane flower pot! Flying pot: Yo 'sup Night Meanwhile, in the middle of the graveyard... Bungee Zombie: Edgar. Join the zombies. Feast on brains. And get to lead us! Hypno-shroom Zombie: Look into my eyes. Forget all those plants and join the zombies. Dr. E Eggcrack: Yes. I will destroy those foolish living ones. and I shall change my name to Dr. Edgar Zomboss! -insert evil laugh here- Bungee Zombie: Yes. We will eat their yummy brainz! Nothing can stop us! Back at the factory... Crazy Dave: Yeah, we sure rekilled 'em. Crazy Jave: Uh oh. It's turning night. no more solar power from the sun. Sunflower: You have me fools! I'll get you sun! Sunshroom: And me! Hate the stuff, but since you love it so much, you can have all of it! Puff-shroom: I don't need sun! Snow pea: Yeah, but you can't fire as far. Hypno-shroom: Maybe he could learn to paralyse zombies with his cuteness. Hypno-shroom and Hypno-shroom Zombie (To each other): Lookintomyeyes! Puff-shroom: Thats called hypno-hypno. 3, 2, 1... Hypno-shroom and Hypno-shroom Zombie imploded each other. Puff-sroom: And that's what it does. Snow pea: Guys, we have shooting to do here! Puff-shroom: I'll plant more of myself while shooting. Scaredy-shroom: Guys, what if we don't kill all of the zombies what if we die what then?? Sun-shroom: Pull yourself together! We won't die! We will destroy the zombies! Meanwhile, at Dr. Zomboss's Lab: Dr. Zomboss: We will destroy the plants and eat the living one's brains! Bungee Zombie: I'll take out the snow-pea! Screen Door Zombie: I'll use this screen door shield! Newspaper Zombie: I'll read this newspaper! Dr. Zomboss: Really? Newspaper Zombie: It'll be good! Back at the factory... Sunflower: Wait, how did all you mushrooms even get here? You're on floor 5! Sun-shroom: Oh, we just woke up and heard the zombies so we came down the elevator shaft to help. Sunflower: Oh. Ice-shroom: I'll freeze all the zombies while planting another of myself. Ice-shroom freezes the zombies. Fumeshroom: Ohhai guys. Sunflower: Hi. Crazy Dave: *yawn* this is getting boring. Crazy Jave: Oh look a meteor! Crazy Jave & Crazy Dave get blown up by the meteor. Crazy Dave & Crazy Jave: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo- Crazy Dave: We're ok. Moocow (Happily): Mooooooo! Surprize! Miss. Bloom: Uh oh. Moocow (Confused): Moooooooo? Miss. Bloom: Over there (Pointing at the road) Crazy Dave: Dr. Eggcrack?! Dr. Zomboss (in zombot): Surprize! People don't call me that anymore. I AM DR. EDGAR ZOMBOSS! -insert evil laugh here- Crazy Jave: Meh... Cattail: 'su- oh. The Zombot is. Sea-shroom: Hi mushrooms! I'm an aquatic mushroom! Zombot starts attacking Sun-shroom: That could be a problem. Snow Pea: I can't slow it down! Ice-shroom: I can! Ice-shroom freezes just after zomboss spits a fireball Crazy Dave: And you froze the fireball! Puff-shroom: You mean extinguished. Miss. Bloom: Whatever. Zomboss thaws out Gatling Pea: I'll fly up and constantly spit peas at him. Snow pea and puff-shroom get killed by a plasma laser before deflecting off mirror tall-nut Tall-nut: Wait, how did that get snow pea?! He was behind me! Sunflower: Oh well. Focus on more important things. Gatling Pea: Guys, I found the weak spot! Shoot at the control panel! Dr. Zomboss's Zombot gets blown to peices, and Dr. Zomboss gets rescued by a bungee zombie. Sun-shroom: Oh. This is bad. Sunflower: What? Sun-shroom: Look up. Sunflower looks up and sees a bomber helicopter flying with Dr. Zomboss inside. Miss. Bloom: The factory! Dr. Zomboss drops a bomb on the factory, completely destroying it. The End! Trivia *The idea for the exploding elevator came from a part of a movie where the guy said "rescue pods don't self destruct!" and the robot said "this one does." *Moocow is a cow that warped in from Minecraft. **This is the reason this story has the category "Crossover Fanfics". *The hypno-hypno is probably one reason why there were no hypno-shroom zombies in PvZ, although the main reason is it's a mushroom. **Although maybe they would just have no effect on each other. *The title is a referance to the writing on every seed packet in game; "Bloom and Doom Seeds Co." Category:Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics Category:BGB64's Fanfics